Being with you
by Liciel x
Summary: After years of nothing but pain and misery, things finally seemed to brighten up for the young Haven when a loving teacher takes him into his home and promises to take care of him. However, as time goes by, he starts to realize that his feelings for this beautiful man are growing and that a forbidden love starts to blossom between them...


**A thousand apologies if I placed this story in the wrong category. To be honest, I created a bunch of OC's a while back and I ended up shipping a few of them, so I decided to write a fanfiction about at least this pairing. I'm just gonna give you a quick discription of the characters before you start reading.**

 **Haven: A 17-year old boy whom's mother passed away five years ago and was beaten by his father afterwards. Then he was sold by him to two men where he had been physically and sexually abused for over three years. When he managed to escape, he had been waiting a long time for someone to pick him up.**

 **Jeremiah: A 30-year old heartwarming teacher who is loved by every one of his students. He is kind, generous and is the most loving man one would ever meet. Recently, something terrible happened in his private life (which you'll find out later in the story) that causes him to be distracted a lot at work.**

 **If you are interested, I'd love for you to read this and if you have any remarks about how I can improve this, please tell me. I will be writing and updating new chapters soon. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **A lonely world**

Cold. Pain. Hunger. That was all the young boy felt at this very moment. His white locks were a dirty mess and his body was covered with scratches and bruises. His beautiful blue orbs that used to be filled with joy were now reflecting sorrow and pain. Why wouldn't they, after everything he had been through, after the pain he felt?

His small, exhausted body was currently resting on the cold, muddy ground in a small park. The park was especially popular among young couples. Haven had learned that the past few days he had spent there. Well, were it days, actually? Weren't it weeks already? Months? It felt like he was there forever, he had given up counting the days. After he escaped that horrible place where they tortured him in all kinds of ways, Haven kept running until blisters appeared onto his feet and started bleeding. He ended up in this park, hoping there would be someone nice picking him up and take care of him. At least, until he would be able to take care of himself. However, as time went by, Haven watched people passing by without even giving him a glance. He couldn't blame them though. Who would want to take care of a broken, pathetic boy like him? One with no future, no education and no belongings. He was a hopeless mess, beyond saving.

While these thoughts were crossing his mind, small drops were falling into his lap, causing him to quickly wipe his tears away. The whitette forced himself not to give up hope, even though he knew very well nothing was going to change the next days. How many days did he have left though? Five? Three? He was slowly losing his sanity along with his weight due the lack of food.

Haven allowed himself to close his eyes for just a moment, trying to focus on something else to distract himself from his stinging wounds and aching stomach. Little did he know, though, that all of this pain was about to end very soon…

* * *

Not far away from the park, there was a man walking. The man seemed rather exhausted. He was dressed formally with a pair of glasses on his nose and a briefcase in his hand. His silky, honeybrown locks were gently brushing across his face by the wind. And his bright emerald eyes held a saddened looks in them.

Jeremiah Gills. That was his name. A young teacher who was having quite some troubles of his own. The brunet was always so passionate about his work and he had a great relationship with all of his students, but something happened very recently in his private life, causing him to be distracted quite often lately. Today had been another one of those days. That was why he decided to take a longer route through the park, hoping it would help him to clear his mind. There was a gentle breeze, but it was still quite cold. It had been raining almost the entire night before, so it was still muddy outside.

Jeremiah let out a deep sigh while making his way into the park, his eyes darting to all the young couples who were happily chattering, laughing and… Well, kissing as if their lives depended on it. It always made him feel a bit jealous. Why didn't he have that? Why couldn't he share those kind of moments with someone special? A lot of his students had a crush on him, but of course he couldn't start anything with them. Not that he wanted to anyway. None of the people he had met affected him in that way. No one gave him that wonderful special feeling he craved to feel.

All of a sudden, the brunet came to a stop as something caught his eye. Someone, to be more accurate. Jeremiah cocked his head slightly to the side. Right next to a bench that was taken by a young couple, was a boy sitting with black shorts and a simple white t-shirt that wasn't so white anymore. Even though his gaze was down, the look in his eyes clearly told that the poor boy had been through a lot. Unconsciously, Jeremiah was slowly moving closer to get a better look at him. Cuts and bruises. There was hardly an inch of his body that wasn't covered with those nasty injuries. But the thing that looked even more painful was the heartbreaking look in his eyes. It made the teacher want to ask him so many questions. What happened to his parents? Why didn't anyone bother to even talk to the poor boy? What happened to this kid? He look so skinny… He must be craving for a bit of food and a bit of attention.

Jeremiah slowly reached into his briefcase and retreated a sandwich and a bottle of water before slowly making his way over to the helpless looking boy with a kind smile plastered across his face. ''Hello, there.''

* * *

The sudden, unexpected voice caused Haven to release a startled gasp and he shot his eyes up to the tall man in front of him. A long silence fell. After blinking in confusion, the white haired boy slowly turned his head around, only to see no one standing behind him, which could only mean one thing. Was this stranger talking to him?

A small chuckle left the male's lips upon Haven's confusion. ''Yes, I'm talking to you.'' The handsome brunet kneeled down in front of the other with the same kind smile. Haven couldn't help but to study the man from head to toe. A briefcase, a tux, glasses… Was he some kind of businessman or something? Also, the male's gorgeous looks didn't go unnoticed by Haven. Why was he talking to him, though? Wasn't he embarrassed if anyone would see him talking to an orphan? All of a sudden, the taller man held a sandwich and some water in front of his nose, as if he was offering it to him.

Haven, who was now beyond surprised, simply stared at the stranger before looking down at his hands that were holding the items. Then, he fixated his gaze back onto his face again. ''F-For me…?'' He gave the other a hopeful look while speaking quietly. Did this stranger truly intend to give him his lunch?

The man's smile only widened upon Haven's bashful behavior, which he secretly thought was rather adorable. ''Yes, for you. Take it, I already lunched at my work. I wasn't hungry anymore.'' He tried to hand over the leftovers of his lunch once more to the starving boy.

Haven hesitated slightly. It could be poisoned, or he could have slipped something in the water. But right now, he didn't have another option if he didn't want to starve. With slightly trembling hands, he took the bottle of water and the bread from the other. Even though he had been hesitating a while back, it only took him a few seconds before he began to gobble it up as if his life depended on it, earning yet another chuckle from the male.

''You haven't eaten in quite a while, have you?''

Haven slowly rose his head to look directly into those bright emerald eyes and nodded silently. Why was this man being so kind to him, when everyone else pretended not to see him? It was strange, but… it made him feel like he wasn't entirely hopeless. But that was a weird thought, right? He had just met the man. He could be a murderer or… or worse…

The boy swallowed thickly as he was having a small flashback, which got interrupted almost instantly by a hand on his shoulder, making him shudder slightly. He forced himself to look at the male, only to be greeted by a worried look in the teacher's eyes.

''Are you cold?'', he asked him quietly, though he didn't bother to wait for an answer as he already took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boy. The blue orbs widened at the gentle gesture and the sudden warmth around his body. However, it wasn't just the coat that made him feel warm, there was something else… Haven slowly looked up at the man who had given him so much in such a short time. It felt like… like he was actually worried about him, but that couldn't be true, right? He had just met him, they didn't know anything about each other.

''Hey…'' All of a sudden, something warm was touching his scratched cheek and when he felt a thumb lightly brushing across the injury, he knew it was the stranger's hand. The emerald eyes that held such a comforting look in them, were filled with worry. Haven just couldn't seem to tear his own eyes away from them. He had no idea how long it had been since he had seen such a loving look. The last person he had seen that look from was his mother, but that was almost five years ago. ''That injury looks really bad… I couldn't help but to notice that you have more of those.'' The soothing voice continued to talk while the male gently tilted his head to the side. ''It might be better to clean these up before it gets infected. How about you come with me to my place, where we can treat them?''

Those words seemed to have been enough to make something snap inside of the broken boy. While clutching his fists against the jacket and biting his lower lip harshly, tears began to form into his eyes and flow down his cheeks, earning a surprised gasp from the other. But Haven wasn't able to control himself this time, while he would normally force himself to pull himself together. This man… He just couldn't understand him.

* * *

''W-Why are you doing this…?'', the boy asked him softly in between small sobs. Jeremiah frowned slightly in confusion, but just when he was about to ask him about it, he continued to talk. ''I thought I… I-I thought my last breath was about to approach… I didn't think anyone was willing to take care of me…!''

A small silence fell and the frown on his face turned into a look of sympathy. This boy… He must have been through hell and back. He was quite certain that there was a lot more going on than he assumed. He could only imagine what had happened to this poor kid.

''I mean, I… I-I don't wanna become a bother to you…'' The whitette tried to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of the jacket, only to cause more tears to fall into his lap. It seemed like all the emotions he had been bottling up were rushing back all at once. This boy really needed some attention, someone who would listen to him. And above all, he needed a roof above his head and something warm to eat and to wear, but everyone seemed too busy minding their own business while Jeremiah desperately needed distraction from his own business. Not only that, but he really wanted to take care of him. He wanted to get to know this boy better and to know his story.

A warm smile spread across the male's face as he once again gently cupped his cheek in one hand in order to make him look into his eyes. ''Listen to me'', he told him in a warm, soothing voice, ''If you approve of it, we can do the following: we can go to my place where I will take care of your wounds. Then you can get a bath and change into something warmer, and then you can spend the night at my house in a warm, comfortable bed instead of on the muddy grass here. How does that sound to you?''

This was dangerous territory… This could be very bad for his career. Not to mention that he could get in trouble if the boy did have parents and he would be arrested for kidnap. But that wasn't the case, right? Well, if it was, he would get to know it in time and he would be able to bring the boy back home.

After a little while and another few successful attempts of drying his tears, the boy gave him a small nod with his gaze down. A relieved sigh left the teacher's lips before he got back onto his feet and extended his hand to the other. ''Let's go then. My home isn't very far away from here. It'll be a ten-minute walk.'' He noticed he was able to make just a small, grateful smile appear on the kid's face while he gently took his hand and forced his fragile body up as well.

''Th-Thank you, sir…'', the boy whispered almost inaudibly, but it was just loud enough for the other to hear and the words made him laugh quietly.

''My name is Jeremiah Gills. You can call me whatever feels right to you. Although, I'm not _that_ old, you know…''

His eyes were sparkling slightly when the white haired boy started to chuckle quietly upon his words. It was just a small chuckle and it would probably take some time to see this boy flash him a true, full smile, but this small sound was enough to make him glow with happiness. The boy was looking at him through his big, blue orbs that had lightened up a bit because of him.

''My name is Haven… Lawrence, I think…'', he answered him quietly with a bashful look on his face and a small smile in the corners of his lips. ''It's… It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gills.''

* * *

 **So that was it for chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also: I'm not an expert at changing point of views and I'd like to get both sides of the story, so I apologize if it was a bit messy. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
